A Flash of Silver
A Flash of Silver is part 2 of episode 5. It first aired on January 19th, 2010. Premise Something or someone has destroyed part of Oakly Beaver home. Can Alfred figure out who did this or will Oakly be forced to move? Summary One late evening, Alfred is soundly asleep when he suddenly hears noise at his door and opens it for some mysterious figure runs in and hides under his bed. Alfred threatens to attack until he realizes its just Oakley. The nervous beaver explains that his home has been completely wrecked and that his mother is coming tomorrow, he doesn't have a house to even invite her into... Alfred promises to help, but very sleepy he asks if can wait until the following morning. Trying to sleep he notices Oakley there in bed with him, then eventually winds up on the floor after falling out of the bed! The following morning, as Oakley explains the situation Camille and Milo notice how tired, and asleep Alfred is! They ask Oakley to explain what happened and he explains how he had gone to bed early. Then the ground shook and a bunch of water suddenly knocked over the logs and pieces of wood and he rushed straight to Alfred's home. After snapping Alfred out of sleep, the trio, plus Oakley go to his home to investigate. Camille promises to have it fixed before that evening when Oakley's mom arrives. Suddenly Alfred and Milo notice a weird scent as Camille and Oakley gather logs. Alfred asks Edgar to draw what he had seen, considering he had seen the sight from his home, as the Remy's are neighbors. He gives them a photo he had taken of the scene, then Alfred goes to show Camille the picture he required. Alfred then notes that the lack of tracks before Milo slips and falls into the river. When Camille tells Alfred to help Milo Alfred then is given an idea before picking a scale off of Milo from his back, having noticed it there. Alfred ignores the bicoring between Camille and Milo, who begin to believe that a giant snake may be the cause. Camille comments on the gross smell before Alfred begins to hear a noise. Camille adds that it sounds like snoring and Alfred shows them that its just Withers sleeping. They then realize the smell is a bunch of fish remains that Withers had recently eaten. Before going back to Hedgequarters the three accidentally wake up Withers and are forced to quickly run away as he growls! At Hedgequarters they overlook the clues and some books and information. Milo suddenly suggest that maybe the River did go the right way, but something else was going up it, instead. Alfred then rushes back to the river, having required and answer now and he points as they notices multiple silvery lights in the water now. Alfred explains that the lights are Salmon, they return ever spring in order to lay their eggs and its common of them to jump UP the water. So they then go to quickly tell Oakley and everybody works on making the proper repairs in order to keep Oakley's home safe from now on. Suddenly remembering that his mother was coming, Oakley rushes off to meet with her. That evening the trio stay behind to watch the pretty silver fish when Camille and Milo suddenly notice that Alfred fell asleep and quietly laugh as the episode ends... Quotes *Alfred (Upon being woken up by oakly): I have a black belt in Hedgehog Kung-Fu! ''----'' *Edgar: I tell you, there's nothing wrong with MY eyes. ---- Trivia *This is Edgar's second biggest role in the entire series. *On the Gaumont website, they spell Dam (water related) as the curse word variety. *This is one of the few episodes to hint at that Alfred is a heavy sleeper. *Possibly the reason Milo laughed after Edgar spoke was due to the fact that it was an ironic comment as Moles are noticeably blind. Also proven by how Edgar kept his eyes closed, or tends to squint. *Camille's voice is higher-pitched then normal in this episode. *This episode has a slightly "cutesy" style. *Camille makes Alfred get Milo from the water after he falls in. But why didn't she try to him in the mean time? *This is one of the few times Milo has a very smart theory. Goofs *When the group yell and proceed to run, nobody's mouth moved. *When Camille says her first line, notice the lower half of Alfred's shirt is white, like his sleeves. It should be blue colored. *Notice the log pile never staying consistant. One moment it was a small size with many colored logs, but a second after Camille throws her wood onto it, its suddenly huge and all gold and brown wood. Gallery Hedgehog kungfoo!.png Category:Episodes